Love's End
by womynrule
Summary: Sora just wanted one more day with him, one more day with Matt. But now it's too late and now Sora must make a choice...a choice to end everything... SORATO fanfic. R&R please


**Morbid for my writing but then I thought that I wanted some variety **

**Anyway this is my first Sorato fic…I tried my best but now I just realized that one couple in digimon is not better then another just because of evidence, they are all equal because love can be passed around with every on so both Sora and Matt are 18**

**Enjoy and R&R please! ******

She couldn't believe it. Things like this weren't supposed to happen right?

Not in her world, not in the world she shared with him.

But there, Sora found herself in the midst of despair along with 50 other people. Was this allowed? Shouldn't there be a law against the death of someone you loved? But then again this happens all the time…if this was true then why was she crying so much, why couldn't she stop the pain.

The pain that she felt was engulfing her like a big dark ball that she couldn't escape from. A dark mist surrounding her. She stays quiet walking down the road as if she was just on a walk and not on a death march. She felt heavy with guilt. As if his death was because of her…maybe because it was because of her…

*Why…why Matt…didn't you know how much I loved you? How much I cared…I looked with you with loving eyes for years…eyes full of love…

Sora felt dapples of water on her cheek and it started to rain in the dark night…as if he was crying with her…crying because now they were apart…and that they were separated….

She would never feel his warm air as he breathed and the steady beat of his heart when they bodies were so close. It felt electric to her like zaps of love when she was close to him. She knew that if she wasn't careful she would have a permanent red blush.

She loved the way he laughed and the way his eyes turned a sleepy blue sky when he thought deeply and looked into her eyes. She smiled when she thought of him at their school when she always held her hand and never let go…but a pang in her chest always enveloped into her heart because she could never feel his soft touch.

He was her other half, her soul mate her everything…her life. Nobody else understood, the real potency of their life. Not her best friend, not her mother probably not even Matt himself. She couldn't breathe without him. As if every raspy breath was meaningless without him. Like she couldn't continue on without the love of her life.

*I'm here…the bridge where we first kissed. It looked different to Sora though…no color she couldn't see the pink shade of the orange sky as she once saw. All she could she was grey, a monotonous color that made tears flood once again. Everything was meaningless without him. She could now she the real potency of her mistake. The real need for her choice now…she wouldn't delay it anymore…

She looked on the edge and saw dirty grey water rushing down the lane. It was hypnotizing, like it was calling her as it swirled around the world, making her want to…

Sora climbed up the railing and looked in the darkness of the water. She prayed to her mother…*Keep her safe

And then she jumped…

Sora thought of him again…that night in which

_--Flashback—_

"_Matt I think we're going to fast on the motorbike could you slow down!!!"_

"_I will but first do this…take my helmet…"_

"_Why?"_

"_It's messing up my hairdo…"_

"_Ok"_

"_Now hug me and say you love me…"_

"_What's the need for this in a situation like this"_

"_Well I love you…"_

"_Ok I love you my soul mate now will you please slow down!"_

"_I Love you Sora…"_

"_This is the daily news…" "Tonight there was a motorbike accident; the teenagers were on their bike down the main road, a couple. The couple crashed into a wall, the girl survived but the boy didn't. _

_You see he discovered that the brakes weren't working halfway through their journey so not to freak his girlfriend out he gave her his helmet and asked her to say she loved him knowing that he might not survive and he wanted her to live. This is a sign of true love people"_

_--End of Flashback—_

As the hair blew in her hair Sora smiled…*my love…Yamato I will be with you again.

The rain stopped as the dark waters carried her to her lover once again.


End file.
